


Day 1: Videogames / Moving in Together

by TryxeyHobbitses



Series: Damijon Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damijonweek2019, M/M, jondamiweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryxeyHobbitses/pseuds/TryxeyHobbitses
Summary: “Jon,” Damian started, still clutched securely in the younger boy’s arms, “ Jon, what are your plans for next year, are you going to stay home with your parents?”[...]“Well…” I guess there are worse assumptions, “But seriously, at least my parents wouldn’t really care too much as long as our gallivanting didn’t impact my grades. I guess I could get my own place...but then who would cook for me?”“I could.” Damian murmured quietly, “I could do it. I’m an excellent chef and housekeeper.”“Oh…” John’s mouth ticked upwards in one corner, “Are you offering to be my housewife, Dami!!!” With that Jon pounced on him making kissing sounds and they boys began to tussle lightheartedly. “I knew it!!! You luuuuuuuurrrrrrveeee me!!! Can’t live without me!!!”





	Day 1: Videogames / Moving in Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I’m hella late and I probably could have stood to wait until makeup week...but...I figure I’ll try to crank these out as long as I’m working on them...and timelines be damned. :-) Also I determined when I saw the prompts that I was going to try and do hybrid stories for each day’s prompts where I felt that it could just be one thing...so that’s a thing that is happening for some of these prompts (not all of them).

Day 1 : Moving in Together / Videogames 

Damian was finding it hard to focus...and not for the first time. Jon didn’t even seem to notice Damian’s gaze as he proceeded to drag him along in the two-player quest. He knew at some point that the gig would be up and he’d have to start at least moving his character more than perfunctorily. He tried to shake it off and focus, but his eyes were continually drawn to the boy by his side. He didn’t think it was possible, but somehow moonlight was glinting in his hair as his eyes twinkled like the stars outside of the window...no brighter than the stars...they shone like a supernova in the void. He found it hard not to smile himself as he caught himself reveling in the presence of his best friend. 

“Damian,” Jon nudged him without even looking his way, tongue stuck out in concentration, “Damian, you’ve gotta attack with me here or we’re gonna be toast.”

Damian adjusted the controller and turned his attention to the battle on screen, syncing up his attacks and movements seamlessly with Jon’s. They were the perfect duo, they knew each other so well at this point that they could anticipate the movements and strategies of their partner and support and /or back them up...even when it was only in a game. When their inevitable victory was secured, Jon whooped and wrapped his arms around Damian shouting, “Gosh we’re just the best!!! We’re going to be PvP legends!!!” Damian wouldn’t admit it, not to Jon and not just yet, but these were the moments he loved. In the seven years since they started partnering, these reprieves from the world had become his sanctuary, his quiet space and he sometimes felt that he lived from one quiet moment with Jon to the next. 

“Jon,” Damian started, still clutched securely in the younger boy’s arms, “ Jon, what are your plans for next year, are you going to stay home with your parents?”

Jon leaned back, letting his arms fall to his sides, Damian mourned just a bit at the loss as he watched contemplation fill Jon’s face. “I hadn’t really thought too much of it, I know that staying in a dorm could get a little dicey...what with our late night exploits,” he waggled his eyebrows, “What would everyone think! I couldn’t hide coming in and out at all hours, especially when a particular person drags me out of my bed at all hours...definitely couldn’t have a roommate.” 

“Superhero would probably not be what they thought at all, they’d probably think you were dating Robin.”

“Well…I guess there are worse assumptions, But seriously, at least my parents wouldn’t really care too much as long as our gallivanting didn’t impact my grades. I guess I could get my own place...but then who would cook for me?”

“I could.” Damian murmured quietly, “I could do it. I’m an excellent chef and housekeeper.”

“Oh…” John’s mouth ticked upwards in one corner, “Are you offering to be my housewife, Dami!!!” With that Jon pounced on him making kissing sounds and they boys began to tussle lightheartedly. “I knew it!!! You luuuuuuuurrrrrrveeee me!!! Can’t live without me!!!”

Damian flipped Jon off of him, sighing, “I’m serious though, think about it, we could live together. It would be ideal. There would be no questions about where you went, no traveling to gather each other before missions, as stated before, I am quite the accomplished homemaker so there would be no chance of you starving or going without the comforts of home…”

“We could play video games every day, hone our skills, take over the professional gaming world! Mwahahahaahaha!” Jon cackled maniacally.

“Probably not.” 

“Yes. Of course, I’ll move in with you, you’re like my favorite person!!!”

“Then it is settled. After your graduation, we will secure a place that we can comfortably live in together.” Damian smiled then, a feeling of contentment spreading in his chest, it would be enough until-

His thoughts shut off abruptly as he turned his face into soft warm lips on his. “Even if you won’t say it yet, I love you too Dami. I always will.” Then the lips were gone and the feeling spread throughout his entire body as he reached for his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I think my plan is to try and connect these into a semi-coherent storyline if possible...but don’t count on that...inspiration is fickle mistress and she comes and goes as she pleases. Also, while I will be doing all of the prompts, I may do some out of order because when you try to piece a coherent storyline together sometimes you’ve gotta shake some things up. :-)


End file.
